


Oh My Kids

by frecklesanddumbboys



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Babies, Baking, Family, Family moments, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, so so so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklesanddumbboys/pseuds/frecklesanddumbboys
Summary: For the prompt: "Zimbits future fic, where they bake with their kids".Taking you through Jack and Bitty's future life full of funny moments, fluff and, of course, baking.





	Oh My Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the anon that sent this! I was so inspired.   
> I hope you enjoy.   
> Come say hi http://frecklesanddumbboys.tumblr.com

Jack and Bitty adopted Amelia a little over a year after they got married. 

They had talked about kids for a long time, even before Bitty officially moved in with Jack. Bitty had wanted kids since as long as he could remember, but convinced himself that he would never have his own. Jack was indifferent to kids, liking the idea of them, but needing to find the right person first. After the first Falconers’ family skate together, they both couldn’t get kids out of their heads. 

Amelia was a sweet baby. She was three months old when they got her, almost a full head of light brown hair, and light eyes that gleamed when she smiled or laughed. Jack almost cried the second he saw her, standing back a little, shocked that she was theirs. On the other hand, Bitty immediately started talking to her, bouncing her, doing everything he could to make her smile. They were both so happy to have her in their lives. 

But they were both so nervous for those first few months. 

Jack was worried that he wouldn’t be there enough for her, being away for games, dealing with the press, and possibly missing some of her first moments. He wanted to do the best he could to be a great dad. So when he felt a little uneasy, he would hold Amelia in his arms and read to her. It calmed them both down, and sometimes put her to sleep, making Jack smile or sign happily. 

Bitty was worried that he couldn’t handle being a father. He had babysat so much, but he never had a child of his own. He’d never stayed with one every second of every day, and with Jack gone sometimes, it felt like everything was on him. 

Bitty stress baked for weeks. 

One night, Jack wasn’t home. It was one of the last roadies of the season, and he’d be home the next day. Bitty was in the kitchen at around 2 in the morning when he heard crying. Quickly, he went to Amelia’s room and tried to calm her, but she wouldn’t stop crying. He bounced her, talked to her, even tried to read like Jack does, but she was so upset. 

Bitty began to walk her around the house, ending up back in the kitchen. He had left his mixer on, and that could be a real mess. He turned it off and focused on Amelia, who was actually focused on the mixer. He looked at her for a few seconds, before turning the mixer back on low. Amelia made a sound almost like a gasp and then clapped her hands. 

“Well,” Bitty said, half shocked, half happy. Amelia just watched happily. 

Bitty started putting in other ingredients, much slower than he normally would, to see her reactions. She continued to look happy and even giggled when the flour puffed outside of the bowl. Like father like daughter. 

“Why, Miss Amelia, do you like baking?” Bitty asked her, holding her slightly in the air. She giggled and cooed, causing Bitty to feel even more stunned. He didn’t know why he didn’t it sooner. An hour later Bitty and Amelia were asleep again, fresh baked cookies packaged up on the counter. 

From then on, Amelia was glued to Bitty while he was baking. She really did love it, and Jack thought it was the cutest thing ever. 

“My two little bakers,” He teased, getting a laugh from one and a glare from the other. 

At Amelia’s first birthday party, she was being showered by love from all her uncles and an aunt. She was happily perched in Jack’s lap, waving her hands wildly at Shitty and Tater as they played with her. Bitty peaked his head out from the kitchen, signaling for Jack. Amelia was scooped up by Tater, trying to blow raspberries into her neck and hands. The cake was almost done, but some of the decoration and piping wasn’t done. Jack didn’t know why Bitty wouldn’t decorate it in front of her, as she wouldn’t remember, but Bitty thought it was just wrong. 

“Okay, Mr. Zimmermann, you’ll help me decorate your birthday cake,” Bitty told him and Jack lightly checked him. They had made quick time, but stopped when they heard crying. 

“B! Zimmboni! She looked around and start crying,” Tater explained, looking sad. Jack went over and bounced her, but she wouldn’t stop.

“It’s like she knew we were baking without her, eh?” Jack said after a few moments and cracked a smile. He walked her over to the kitchen and held her close to Bitty, who was finishing the cake. 

“Well, she is our daughter,” Bitty gave up, kissing her on the nose. It was a funny sight for the party, almost as funny as when Amelia smashed her cake, face coated in frosting. 

Jack and Bitty adopted George when Amelia was four. 

George was one when they saw him for the first time, a bubbly, happy boy, who was a bit bigger than other boys his age. It was like Amelia all over again. They got to bring him home two months later, an new addition to their family. 

Amelia loved her baby brother, but she was worried she would do something to hurt him. Her dads tried to reassure her that she wouldn’t, but it was so sweet how gentle with him she was. 

What George loved to do was very surprising. He loved to be brought along on Jack’s runs. He would giggle and clap and point from his stroller, and he even liked it when Jack took pictures of him on walks. Bitty even bought Jack a front baby carrier for George, partly as a joke. He didn’t expected Jack and George to go on daily runs every morning after that. 

Whenever Jack and George came back, Bitty and Amelia would try to have breakfast ready. Amelia still loved baking, she just got distracted every once in a while. One dish she refused to get her attention off of was pancakes. She begged Bitty to let her flip one, but she was still too young. 

Jack and George got back a little early one day during the off season, Amelia and Bitty not even close to done with pancakes. 

“Oh, sweetheart, breakfast won’t be ready for a while,” Bitty told him and Jack shrugged, coming forward to kiss the top of his head. Bitty leaned into his side, looking at Amelia mixing the batter up. 

George started squirming and reaching out for something, causing Jack to shuffle forward a bit. Jack laughed hard after he saw that he was reaching for a bag of chocolate chips.   
“Bits, are we raising two bakers?” He questioned, turning around and raising an eyebrow. Bitty stifled a giggle and swatted his shoulder gently. 

“Don’t act like they don’t take after you too,” Jack nodded, getting George out of the baby carrier and into a high chair, moving it close to Amelia. 

“Do you wanna help George? Well I know how to make pancakes so I can tell….” Amelia went on and on, much to George’s delight. Bitty and Jack watched from just outside the kitchen, being ready to step in when needed. 

Jack and Bitty’s 10th anniversary was when Amelia was nine and when George was six. 

Jack and Bitty planned a nice Saturday, spending most of the day with the kids until dinner time, when Shitty (Uncle S) and Lardo would come baby sit. 

It was a big milestone for them, but they knew they wanted to include the kids, 

Bitty woke up with barely any sunlight streaming through. He sighed and looked at Jack, who still looked happy while he was sleeping. He smiled and kissed his nose, causing him to stir too. 

“Good morning bud, happy anniversary,” Jack said sleepily. Bitty sat up and laughed gently. 

“Happy anniversary to you too, sleepyhead.” Their moment was cut off with a loud crash from the kitchen, making them both jump out of bed and down the hall. Bitty slowed Jack a little bit, stopping to listen. 

“George! You have to be more careful, don’t you want it to look nice?” Amelia scolded. 

“Sorry ‘lia, I just got so excited. This is the best thing we’ve ever made!” George responded quickly. There were a few more clicking and scraping sounds before Jack and Bitty went around the corner. “Dad! Papa! You’re not supposed to be up yet!” George panicked, running to push them back around the corner. 

The kitchen was an absolute mess, flour and sugar everywhere, pans on the floor, and egg shells littering the counter. It was a nightmare, but they didn’t react. 

Amelia was pretty clean, except her apron was covered, blocking the cute design. George had frosting everywhere, including on his hands and up his arms, that were currently trying to push Bitty and Jack. 

“It’s alright George, it’s finished.” Amelia said and moved for them to see. 

A cake with bright blue frosting was sitting on the counter, with two hockey figurines on top, and covered in heart shaped sprinkles. There was shaky writing that said “Love you!” Jack and Bitty just looked at it for a minute before turning around. 

“Happy Anniversary!” Both kids yelled, with George dropping out half way, confused by the pronunciation. Jack and Bitty both shared the biggest grins and hugged both of them. 

Once Bitty had told Amelia and George to go get plates and forks so they could eat, he turned to Jack and buried into his chest. 

“Oh honey, oh,” Bitty said sounding so happy, “We have the sweetest kids Jack.” Jack stroked his hair and pulled him in a bit more. 

“I told you we were raising bakers.”


End file.
